NINJAGO INTERVIEW
by Ember4331
Summary: Hi I'm Allis Humphrey, my sister and i wanted to just write a random interview with the Ninja's, asking them questions based on the TV series of Ninjago! Hope you enjoy ;)
1. Meeting

Allis: I'll try not to make it that bad *fake smiles*

Cole: hey where's Zane and Lloyd?

Zane and Lloyd: up here! *hang on the curtains*

Samukai and Overlord: *smirking*

Garmadon: WHO HUNG MY SON UP THERE?!

Allis: Come on guys! can't we just get along?

Garmadon: YOU BOTH WILL REGRET DOING THAT!

Allis: *groans* let's start! Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd and Nya choose a number up to six

Kai: 4

Cole: 1

Jay: 3

Zane: 5

Lloyd: 6

Nya: 2

Allis: Ok, i'm gonna roll a die and whatever number it lamds on, the person who chose that number will be asked a question based on the TV series

Kai: Ok! Not so bad

Jay: i feel excited for this :D

Nya: as long as it has nothing to do with me, Cole nor Jay

Cole and Jay: HEY!

Nya: what remember what happened in the truth or dare thing? i had to date Pythor!

Pythor: i didn't want to do it! i wassssss forced to, thank you very much!

Allis: let's just get started *rolls die* Lloyd you're up!

Lloyd i feel very nerous about this!

Allis: ok Lloyd who's the most annoying in the group?

Lloyd: Jay!

Jay: HOW AM I ANNOYING?

Lloyd: you yell, alot!

Jay: NO I DON'T!

loyd: you're doing it right now!

The other three: *laughing and snickering*

Allis: Ok let's roll again, *rolls die* aaaaaaaaaaand Kai you're next!

Kai: *groans*

Allis: It;s not that bad. If only i had my bazooka!

Kai: just get it over with

Allis: Who do you trust Nya more with? Coel or jay?

Kai i choose... Zane!

Cole and Jay: WHAT!

Kai: What? he's smart and trustworthy!

Nya: not to mention Honest *glares at Jay*

Cole and Jay: SO AM I!

Lloyd: Hehehe no you're not.

Cole and Jay:*glare at Lloyd*

Zane: i recommend you run brother. Fast.

Lloyd: *looks at Zane, then at Cole and Jay, then turns and runs swiftly*

Cole and Jay: UGH! Why can't we have a normal interview for once?

Zane: because we're not normal...

Kai: hey i'm normal!

Garmadon: What normal person tries to kill me!?

Kai: Every normal person!

Garmadon: *glares at Kai*

Zane i suggest you run too brother.

Kai: *sighs and runs screaming*

Garmadon: *runs after Kai*

Allis: NOW EVERYONE'S GONE!

Zane: i'm still here

Nya: So am i

Allis: *sigh* fine Zane if you were trapped in an isolated island who would you bring?

Zane:... None of my brothers would be helpful.

Other Four: HEY! *all glare at Zane*

Allis: *laughs histerically* I suggest _you_ run Zane!

Zane: Why? *gets tackled by other four*

Allis: Poor Zane *blows whistle*

Everyone: *break up and sit down*

Allis: Thank you, now let's move on *rolls die*, looks like we have Cole next

Cole: Bring it!

Allis:... ah! i know. Would you rather eat cake or kiss Nya?

Cole:... sorry Nya... i'd rather eat the cake.

Jay: see NYa i would've chosen you.

Nya: Ugh! enough with these relationship questions already!

Allis: ok ok *rolls die* Jay, looks like you have the spotlight!

Jay: YES! does this question involve tackling Cole?

Cole: *shifts around his seat and fiddles*

Allis: sorry jay... No... My question is, which dragon do you like better? Wisp or your power dragon?

Jay: My power dragon because Wisp is no loner mine!

Wisp: *snorts smoke behind Jay:

Jay: *runs screaming from Wisp*

Allis: Hehehe looks like Jay's a little occupied! Nya you're last!

Nya: aren't you gonna roll the die?

Allis: why? there's no reason to!

Nya: *sigh* what's the question?

Allis: which bad guy is better?

Nya: I'd say Garmadon

Samukai: I captured you!

Pythor: Aren't i ruthless?

Overlord: I TURNED YOU EVIL!

Nya: Garmadon turned good and he's Lloyd's father

All the bad guys: *Tackle Garmadon*

Allis: Well that;s all for this chapter folks! Cya next ti- *ducks as mashed potatoes flies next to Allis' head* ENOUGH! *eyes turn white and orbs form on her hands!

Bad guys: Flee in terror

Allis: As i was saying see ya next time baiiiii!


	2. Opposites

Allis welcome again folks to the Ninjago Interview! This time the bad guys have a shot at my questions!

Pythor: NO DARESSSSSSSSSSS my dear!

Samukai: One question before we start, can we kick the bad guys out?

Allis: I don't see why not!

Good guys: *kicked into the dumps*

Bad guys: *snicker and hi five each other*

Allis: Ok, choose a number

Samukai: 4

Garmadon: 5

Pythor: 2

Overlord: 1

Cryptor: 3

Mindroid: 6

Allis: ok like last chapter, I'm gonna roll the die an whatever number it lands on the person who chose it will-

Garmadon: yeah yeah we know. that person will be asked a question

Allis: -_- ok *rolls die*, Samukai! You're first!

Samukai: ohhhhhh goodie!

Allis: When you captured Nya. Where exactly did you take her?

Samukai: straight to the dungeon

Allis: Why did you have to obey Garmadon? Can't you all, as an army, take him down?

Samukai: ONE roll ONE question!

Allis: Musky!

Musky: *chews on Samukai's leg*

Samukai: *runs in terror*

Allis: *smirks and rolls the die* Overlord!

Overlord *laughs hysterically*

Allis: Ok... Which Ninja did you fear most?

Overlord WHY HOW DARE YOU!... well I suppose if this is for your entertainment and knowledge then Zane

Allis: You know it was kinda obvious when you were panicking at the tmie Zane killed you

Overlord: How?

Allis: uh Duh! You were saying "what are you doing!" and "stop! ARGH!'

Overlord Move On!

Allis: *rols die* Garmadon!

Garmadon: YES! Finally! Muhahahahahahahahahaha!

Allis: Ok, no need for your evil thingamajig ok!

Garmadon: continue.

Allis: When you first met Kai, what did you expect of him?

Garmadon: i expected a runt with no skill of holding such a powerful weapon of spinjitsu!

Kai: Hey! I can hear you from out here!

Garmadon: shut up fire boy!

Allis: let's see who's next? *rolls die* Mindroid!

Mindroid: yay it's my turn!

aren't you just the cutest thing ever! *pinches Mindroid's cheek*

Mindroid: *smacks her hand away* just ask me the question!

Allis: Do you like Cryptor?

Mindroid: He's ok i guess

Cryptor: *glares at Mindroid and tackles him*

Allis: For crying out loud ENOUGH with the tackling! *rolls die* Pythor!

Pythor: ohhhhhhhhhh ineressssssssting question pleassssssssse

Allis: why do you have to unleash the great Devourer when you have like, FIVE armies of snakes?!

Pythor: good question my dear, but i wassssssssssssss power thirssssssssty for sssssssssomething even more, bigger than five armiessssssss

Allis: Seriously... In one of the season four episodesit shows the anacondrai wit a giant purple snake that belonged to Chen's number one. Why not find that!

Pythor: too many questionsssss... Move on please, my dear

Allis: at least you have manners *rolls die* Cryptor!

Cryptor: I don't really feel like it

Allis: *points bazooka at Cryptor* what was that?

Cryptor:... Eeep...

Allis: SO... what do you fear most?

Cryptor: rigt now you!

Allis: *readies the trigger*

Cryptor: *gulps* OK ok, the ninja!

Overlord: Coward!

Cryptor: You didn't defeat them!

Overlord: *tackles Cryptor*

Allis: well everyone sad to say that this is all for this boring chapter! Next time folks!

All the bad guys: *tackle each other*

Allis: *opens te door to let the good guys in and gets popcorn*

Everyone: *tackle each other*


	3. Meet Rayna

Allis: Hey, guys! Welcome back! Can't believe you're here again, but hey! We have someone special!

Kai: Oh really? Who?

Cole: Tell us!

Allis: Well, if you'd let me, I'd gladly tell you

Everyone: ...

Allis: Thank you. Anyways, please welcome, my big sister, Rayna! *Rayna comes out*

Ninja: *staring dreamily at Rayna*

Overlord: How old is she?

Rayna: Their age *points to the ninja*

Overlord: Ha! She's way too good for you boys!

Rayna: *glares at Overlord then smirks and throws a small dark orb at him, causing him to stumble and fall*

Overlord: *growls and lunges at Rayna*

Rayna: *sidesteps and Overlord crashes into a brick wall* Ouch...

Kai: Wait, you have the element of darkness?

Rayna: Yeah. My sister here has light

Zane: Allis, you never told us you had elemental powers

Allis: *shrugs* The topic never came up. Anyways, choose a number!

Kai: 1

Zane: 2

Cole: 5

Jay: 3

Lloyd: 4

Rayna: ...

Allis: Ray, pick a number!

Rayna: There's no other options besides 6 so I'm obviously gonna pick 6!

Allis: *sighs and rolls die* Jay, you're first!

Jay: Alright

Allis: You wanna ask him, Ray?

Rayna: *shrugs* Ok. The question is, do you love Allis or Nya?

Allis and Jay: WHAT?!

Allis: That wasn't the question! *looks through papers*

Rayna: Hehehe. It was in my book

Pythor: She's pretty evil

Allis: What do you expect? She _is_ the Master of Darkness. Tell the right question already!

Rayna: Fine! The question was *looks at paper* do you think Kai is a hothead? What kind of question is that?! We all know he's a hothead!

Kai: Am not!

Allis: Sorry, Kai. I have to agree with my sister and everyone else in this room. You are very hotheaded

Jay: Yup. I think he's hotheaded

Kai: Hmph *pouts*

Allis: Alright! Next, *rolls die* oh lookie! Ray! It's your turn!

Rayna: Get on with it

Allis: Who is your crush? *smirks*

Rayna: I don't have one *glares at Rayna*

Allis: Sure you do! I remember that time you told me that you had a crush on one of the nin-

Rayna: SHUT UP! *eyes become black and dark orbs form on her hands*

Allis: Uh oh *forms light shield as Rayna throws an orb at her* Whoa! Too close!

Cole: Does this happen a lot?

Allis: What do you expect? We're opposites

Rayna: *growls before taking a deep breath to calm down* I'm good. But I'm not answering

Allis: *sigh* We're not getting anything out of her. She's quite stubborn. Anyways, *rolls die* Zane, you're up!

Rayna:Do you sometimes wish you were human, Zane?

Zane: ...Not exactly, after I found out I was a robot, I was pretty shocked. But when I found my memory switch, I'm happy being a robot

Allis: *frowns and starts to tear up*

Rayna: Are you ok, Allis?

Allis: It's just *sniff* that reminded me *sniff* of that memory *starts to sob*

Rayna: *frowns and sighs as she remembers their memory; their past*

Lloyd: What memory?

Rayna: We don't wanna talk about it. I'll be rolling the die right now. *rolls die* Lloyd, you're up. Who do you like among the team?

Lloyd: Well, Kai's my best bud.

Jay and Cole: *tackle Kai*

Rayna: Why are you tackling him? There's nothing wrong with being someone's best pal.

Jay and Cole: *stop and stare at Rayna*

Rayna: Ok...*rolls die* Awkward. Cole, you're turn!

Cole: Hit me

Rayna: Literally?

Cole: No, not literally! *rolls eyes*

Rayna: Fine. What would happen if Nya chose Jay instead of you?

Cole: ...Um-

Nya: Ok, I'll stop you right there, Cole. ENOUGH WITH THE RELATIONSHIP QUESTIONS ALREADY!

Rayna: Whoa. Are you ok, Allis?

Allis: Yeah, I'm good.

Rayna: Go ahead!

Allis: Kai's last, that means he has to do a dare!

Kai: WHAT?!

Rayna: *laughs hysterically*

Allis: That's right! I dare you to play Five Nights at Freddy's 3! In the dark!

Kai: Just perfect *goes into a dark room*

 **~~10 Minutes Later~~**

Allis: Let's see how Kai is going, hm? *opens the door*

Kai: *shivers in the corner* Chica? Bonnie? Freddy?! AH! No, it's Foxy!

Rayna: Wow, Allis. You scarred him for life.

Allis: Oops...well, that's all for today! Stay tuned for next chapter!

Kai: FREDDY'S COMING! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! *runs away screaming*

Jay: We'll go get him. *boys run after Kai*

Rayna: Good job, good job. *claps dramatically as Allis shrugs*

Allis: See ya later, guys! *waves*


	4. The Big Dare

Allis: Welcome back Ninjagians!

Rayna: Really... Ninjagians?

Allis: What else are Ninjago citizens/fans called?

Lloyd: Hehehe... fans..

Allis: haha we're all laughing, anyway Kai and Nya weren't able to come because...

Zane: Kai needed a break from the dare you told him to do and Nya was tired of the relationship questions

Misako: Is that why we're here?

Sensei: To take their place as five and six?

Allis: It's not that bad... i mean nothing embarrassing was done in the TV series by you two right?

Misako and Sensei: *look at each other then Allis*

Rayna: Oh and the last person now has to do a dare

Six people: WHAT!

Allis: The rules change in my studio!

Rayna: Let's get this on! Pick a number

Sensei: 4

Misako: 3

Jay: 1

Cole: 6

Zane: 5

Lloyd: 2

Allis: *rolls die* Sensei! you're first!

Sensei: I am ready

Allis: How did you survive inside the great devourer?

Sensei: I honestly don't know...

Lloyd: Really, uncle?

Sensei: My nephew, you either have luck on your side, or not. And i did! He he

Allis: Ok! Next up, *rolls die* Jay!

Jay:hehe... Oh god...

Rayna: Do you kiss pillows?

Everyone: *bursts out laughing*

Jay: For the last time! I did **not**

Edna: But remember that time i saw you kissing your pillow and mumbling!

Ed: Your mother has a point son

Jay:Mom! Dad!

Allis: Can't argue with parents now, can ya?

Rayna: *rolls die* Zane Yay!

Zane: was that sarcasm?

Allis: Hey! Who's asking the questions here?!

Rayna: Who would you miss more? Your falcon or your friends?

Zane: I would miss my friends because my falcon _is_ part of my friends

Allis: Good way to get outta this question -_-

Rayna: This is why I ask him to help me with homework instead of you.

Allis: shut up Ray and just roll the die

Rayna: *rolls the die* Cole!

Cole: Yes! No dare for me! *does victory dance*

Rayna: Have you ever thought about how to impress Nya?

Cole: Hard question... not really i'd just wing it! XD !

Allis: WoW! And you and Jay are fighting- just wow!

Cole: What? she just came to me!

Rayna: Moving on *Allis swipes die*

Allis: ah ah! i'm rolling this time

Rayna: What! Why?

Allis: You rolled three times!

Rayna: NO i didn't!

Allis: Yes you did !

Rayna: NO I DIDN"T! *summons dragon*

Allis: YES YOU DID! *summons dragon*

Jay: dragons! THEY ALREADY HAVE DRAGONS! O_O

Lloyd: let's try not to get on the wrong foot here!

Allis and Rayna: Fine! *send away dragons*

Allis: *rolls die* Misako!

Misako: Why did i sign up for this?

Rayna: Who did you fall in love with first? Wu or Garmadon?

Misako: I liked Wu first until i chose Garmadon because of that letter he sent me. of course i soon found out the letter was from Wu.

Allis: Yeah, we all saw how that turned out XP

Rayna: Turned out to be a disaster! Anyways, *rolls die*

Allis: Looks like we have Zane again

Zane: What's the question?

Rayna: What's your best meal? Cause i'm starving...*stomach growls*

Zane: Honey sot roasted chicken, cooked from scratch :)

Rayna: REALLY *mouth drools*

Zane: There's some in the kitchen

Rayna: *runs over to the kitchen*

Allis: Ok Lloyd a dare for you!

Lloyd: Let's get this over with...

Allis: Don't worry. you're gonna love this dare! X)

Rayna: *pokes her head out of the kitchen* I know that face. She's up to something!

Allis: Lloyd! I dare you to kiss my sister! ON THE LIPS!

Rayna: *faints*

Allis: Oh boy...you like her, Lloyd. I know you do! And let's face it, she likes you too. Ok. Let's wake her up, shall we? *splashes water on Rayna's face*

Rayna: Allis! You're so dead! *eyes turn black and dark orbs form on her hands*

Allis: *sigh* Again sis? *forms a light shield*

Rayna: *laughs evilly* Oh no! that won't work Alli. *summons dragon*

Allis: you wouldn't dare! *eyes turn white and summons dragon*

Jay: Uh... she wouldn't dare to do what?

Allis: Her true potential... stronger than anything on Ninjago. Hey Lloyd, how about that kiss to help her calm down?

Lloyd: b-b-But...

Everyone: JUST KISS HER!

Lloyd: *runs over to Rayna and kisses her*

Rayna: *eyes turn back to normal and orbs disappear. She kisses back*

Everyone: Awwwww~

Cole: So... If you or Rayna get mad or stuff then your true potential forms stronger than anything on Ninjago!

Allis: Yep *eyes turn back to normal and dragon disappears*

Rayna: I wanna kill you for this, Alli, but I think I'll spare your life because of that kiss.

Allis: Gee, thanks Ray.

Lloyd: That dare was...GREAT!

Allis: Well that's all for today peeps. Until next chapter! *waves with the Ninja*


	5. A Call to the Elements

Allis: Welcome back to the Ninjago Interview! I know you're all here the news about Rayna and Lloyd XD!

Jay, Cole, Zane and Kai: Not really -_-

Lloyd: Allis, it was just a dare.

Rayna: You mean that kiss wasn't real?

Lloyd: No! That was real! Have I told you that I love you, Ray?

Everyone: Awwwww~

Allis: Cute! Let's get started shall we, this round we have the elemental masters taking the spotlight! Choose a number!

Karlof: 3

Griffin: 1

Pale: 5

Neuro:6

Lloyd: 2

Skylar: 4

Allis: Ok now *rolls die* Griffin! You're first!

Griffin: Cool

Allis: If you were to choose an element what would it be?

Griffin: Speed

Allis: But that's the element you have right now…

Griffin: Yeah, I know. Your point?

Allis: Moving on -_- *rolls die* Neuro!

Neuro: I know what you're gonna ask so you might as well forget it!

Allis: Oh then! What was i gonna ask?

Neuro: You were gonna ask 'why didn't you help the ninja if you knew what Chen and Clouse were planning in the first place?' then I'd reply 'I wanted the gold and the glory!' then-

Allis: Ok, we get it!

Jay: See! Disloyalty right there! No one ever listens to me!

Cole: You! What about us four?

Lloyd: Guys it's just a question

Kai: Like that kiss was just a dare?!

Lloyd: *tackles Kai*

Neuro: THAT'S IT! I DON'T KNOW WHY I SIGNED UP FOR THIS! *stands up and leaves*

Rayna: Hehehe complete chaos. *rolls die*

Allis: Pale you're up!

Pale: Just perfect…

Rayna: Why don't you ever show you're visible self?

Pale: One, to protect my identity and two, cause I'm the master of invisibility.

Allis: Makes sense

Rayna: Yeah, a logical explanation *rolls die*

Allis: Looks like we Have Karlof!

Karlof: Yes! Karlof happy that it's Karlof's turn!

Rayna: So Karlof... Why do you have those metal gloves if you're the master of metal? Can't you make your hands metal?

Karlof: Karlof need metal in places where there is no metal

Rayna: WOULD YOU STOP SAYING YOUR NAME FOR ONE SECOND?!

Karlof: Karlof always talk like this!

Allis: Ok, ok, that's over *rolls die* (lands on 3) NO! I mean *rolls die again* Lloyd!

Lloyd: Jolly good! *sarcasm*

Allis: Would you ask my sister out already? Wait, I didn't write this *looks through papers*

Jay: *snickers*

Lloyd: Ok. Hey Ray, wanna go out with me?

Rayna: Now?

Lloyd: Yeah!

Rayna Let's go! *grabs Lloyd's hand and runs out of the room*

Allis: but I...I didn't mean- ugh! Looks like they're gone!

The elemental masters: *laugh and snicker*

Allis: I heard that! Looks like we have Skylar next!

Skylar: Just saying I do _not_ _love_ Kai!

Allis: We all know that!

Skylar: So no dare with Kai and I?

Allis: Skylar your dare...

Skylar: *groans*

Allis: Is to *handcuffs Skylar to Zane* go on a blind date!

Skylar and Zane: WHAT!

Allis: Relax, it's only for an hour!

Skylar and Zane: AN HOUR?!

Allis: Yeah so you two play nice *shoves them into a room*

Rayna and Lloyd: We're back! *Lloyd holds Rayna's hand*

Allis: Great timing cause Zane and Skylar are going on a blind date!

Lloyd: WHAT!

Rayna: Ugh! I leave you for 15 minutes and this happens?! What have you been up to?

Allis: Nothing much!

Lloyd: How long are they going to be in there?

Allis: an hour

Lloyd: AN HOUR!

Allis: Geez, calm down!

Lloyd: Where are the others?

Allis: In the game room taking five

 **In The game room...**

Jay: YES! YES! YESSSS!

Kai: Oh no, you don't! *smacks his controller*

Jay: NOOOOOOO! YOU CHEATED!

Kai: I told you, you couldn't beat me! This is my game!

Jay: I demand a rematch!

Cole: Sorry Jay, I verse winner!

Jay NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! HE CHEATED!

Cole: Too bad you're gonna have to wait *swipes the remote*

 **In the Studio...**

Allis: Times up! Let's see how Zane and Skylar did! *opens the door*

Zane: She left.

Allis: HOW DID SHE GET OUT?!

Zane: I cut us loose

Rayna: Smart, Zane.

Allis: Shut up Ray! Well... That's all for this chapter of silliness and fun so... Baiiiiiii


	6. Sign In's

**Hey guys i got two requests, one from DarkRainbow and Dolli Master of Spinjitsu, asking if they can be in my show... Guess what... You two and four more people can join in on the ridiculous fun filled questions of NINJAGO! first four to gimme info on your OC can join Dolli and Dark on my Interview :D...**

 **~Allis and Rayna~**

 **Good luck and PEACE!**


	7. Results

**Anyway guys here's the results for my fanfiction!**

Name:June Vega  
Age:17  
Appearance:very light brown hair tied into a french braid,dark teal eyes,kinda tanish skin,has a bracelet like Nya's but has a purple button.  
Ninja outfit:a dark aqua gi,dark ninja hood,her spinjitzu is sea blue,black ninja gloves,she wears dark sea blue jeans and black and yellow jordans with ninja suit.  
Personality:sometimes nice and kind but usually extremely mean,sneaky,agile. (Has a deep voice. She lost her voice when she was 2 years old.)  
Element:Earth,Form,Gravity.  
Weapons:Cyan two twin swords,a gun,her powers.  
Likes:her powers,her weapons,hot food,spicy food,ice cream.  
Dislikes:Jay,Cole,Skylor,Overlord,Lloyd. Her and Cole don't get along at all. Cole tries to be nice to her but June does hates him with a burning passion.  
Crush:No loves her but June does not know but she does not want him to. She pretends to be nice to him

Name:Dolli Shepard  
Age:16  
Appearance:Long silky black tied into and braid with a long bang in frount her face covering one of her eyes.  
Her outfit is done in dark green, vivid blue, pastel yellow, and gray. She is wearing a tunic with a single long wide sleeve, as well as a pair of knee-high boots and a medium-length jacket  
Element:Master of Nature.  
Personality : Dolli is a keep it to your self kind of girl she always talks in 4th person and has no concept of time. She loves to be seen but sometimes doesn't wanna be seen. She doesn't really have emotional outburst but loves to humiliate people and show them no mercy!  
Crush:Nobody...yet  
Likes: Friendship  
Dislikes:Anybody with the name Nora.  
Fave Ninja: Zane.  
Least fave: Kai.

Name: Ivy  
Age: Your guy's age!  
Fashion: Orange Gi. Blue eyes and tan skin. red hair.  
Personality: Hyper Active and isn't afraid to kick things up a notch. Is always caught eating a bag of candy and is on sugar rushes, running around like a crazy person. She can never be in one place for long, and is always the quirky and crazy one. The questions she may ask would be surprising and weird.  
Element: Ember ( related to Skylor and yes, she has unlocked her full potential, can do spinjitzu and has her own elemental dragon. )

Name: Cinder  
Looks: Long brown hair, green eyes  
Personality: Friendly, kind, likes being with friends or being alone, can be rude when annoyed or hurt.  
Hobbies: Dancing, writing, listening to music, tumbling, reading.  
Favorite color: Green / Grey  
Likes: All the ninja (as friends :P), nice people, animals (especially cats), pretty much every protagonist in Ninjago.  
Dislikes: rude or annoying people, most villains, being embarrassed.  
Strengths: independent, brave, smart, kind, determined, leader, tough.  
Weaknesses: clumsy, perfectionist, hates following orders.  
Crush: Kai

Name: Desdemona  
Species: Cat  
Appearance: A young adult black, underweight Persian Cat with crystal blue eyes.  
Personality: Though she may look like your average feral cat, with licking herself, hunting, and hates water, Desdemona is far from normal with her advance intelligence. Desdemona is shown to be sarcastic and laidback, often to make fun of people who are in her opinion, 'Knuckleheads' in her eyes. Though she is very loyal to her friends and likes Lloyd since he played with her (Though she did make fun of him by calling their game "Mimic the Idiot." Desdemona is still a cat despite her unique abilities, as she often purrs and likes to be petted or picked up. She also has a habit of cocking her head to the side. Her favorite food is Salmon and her least favorite food is Rats.  
Abilities: Jump to high places, run fast, able to talk, land on her feet, and make a loud cat shriek that's fatal to anyone who hears it.  
Weapons: Claws and Teeth

Name: Rye Mia Flann  
Age: 15  
Species: Can Turn into a Fennec fox But can talk and Sometimes walk like a normal humam(she is tiny in this form)(she also has fangs hat leak poisonous clear venom that can kill in less than 2 hours(less if the person or animal is smaller)so she holds a jar on them so that they can attach and leak the venom inside that jar she has to do this often(she has these also in her human form)  
Gender: Female  
Height: 4'9ft  
Eye Color: eyes change color depending on mood(redangry, bluesad, Yellowhappy etc. and etc.)  
Hair Color: Deep red that is messy/curly hat fades into light blond at the ends  
Skin Color: Has a tan body with freckles all over her body and face, she has bandages on her legs, her left arm, and her right eye(bad wounds doctor said that they will never heal, nothing can heal them, they are also really sensitive to touch ad are still fresh but she hides the pain but when she and Mewto are alone she let's the pain show)  
History: When Rye was 5 her mom was killed by robbers and left her for dead. The next day she was found and tooken to a adoption center where she was abused  
for being different. She had be tortured there for years till she finally had enough and ran away. she spent a couple years by her self in the woods becoming more tempered till she has the personality she has now. But when she is by herself its all tears.  
Personality: PAST PERSONALITY: was a joker, loved to talk and play pranks./ PRESENT PERSONALITY: Has a temper, doesn't talk much and keeps to herself.  
Appearance: doesn't wear a ninja suit she refused she wears a dark blue long scarf that has a loose piece at the back that she can pull over her head like a hood(she rarely takes the hood off), she also wears a dark blue cape, Black short sleeve shirt with dark blue stripes on the sides, black pants with dark blue stripes on the sides, and dark blue shoes  
Abilities: Uses White Fire an blue lightning, great at spying and fighting  
Extra: MEWTO(HER PUPPET STUFFED FRIEND)(said like Mew-toe)  
Species: Is a stuffed bear that can walk and talk on his own  
Appearence: Deep raspberry color, with some peach pink spots on him, oval eyes with blue eye color(eyes like human with the white) usually always annoyed not fat or thin just in the middle.  
Personality: Gets annoyed really quickly, kinda always mad, is protective of Rye  
HEIGHT: 1'5(0.5m)  
Weapon: Pocket Knife  
Abilities: is an amazing fighter, great at spying and cooking  
HISTORY: Mewto was made by Rye's dad when she was a baby before she left. Her dad was a scientist and made mewto able to walk on his two leg and talk like a normal human- except he isnt human he is a puppet stuffed animal. He looks more like a stuffed animal more than he looks like a puppet though. He can usually be found on Rye's shoulder or head. He and rye are best of friends

 **For all those other requests, i'll find a spot in one of the chapters for u guys ;D! Thnx and PEACE OUT!**

 **~Allis and Rayna~**


	8. New People

**Hey guys so here it is! The new chapter of Ninjago Interview! For those who gave me their OC's, sorry if you're fussy with the change of personality when they're on the show... But anyway enjoy!**

Allis: Hey Ray! Where are you we got new people on the show!

Rayna: Alli! keep Lloyd on the show!

Allis: Ok ok, where is Lloyd anyway

Lloyd: Hey Allis! Or should i say sister...

Allis: WHAT!

Lloyd: Just joking XD

Rayna: *laughs and high fives Lloyd*

Allis: Hahaha very funny... anyway let's meet our new guests shall we!

Ivy: Does this interview have candy?

Rayna: We have a fairy floss machine in the kitchen with some popping candy-

Ivy: CAAAAAAAAANDYYYYYYYY! *runs to the kitchen*

June: You really shouldn't have told her

Dolli: She'll eat all the candy on the machin-

Ivy: CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CAAAAAAANNNNNDYYYYY! *runs wild*

Cinder: I'll go get her... *locks Ivy in a room*

Rye: Is there room for Mewto?

Allis: Oh! Sorry Rye! *grabs a chair for Mewto*

Mewto: Thanks

Allis: No problem Mewto! Now where's Desdemona?

Desdemona: Down here!

Allis and Rayna: *look down*

Rayna: Oh there you are Desdemona!

Allis: Come take a seat!

Desdemona: *sits next to Rayna and Lloyd*

Allis: Instead of me rolling the die and stuff i'm going to ask random choice questions on the TV series. Cool? Cool!

Desdemona: *purrs* That sounds interesting

Rayna: First question is, who's more evil? Python or Garmadon?

Rye: Garmadon

Desdemona: Pythor

Dolli: Garmadon

Cinder: Garmadon

June: Pythor

Ivy: Hey! lemme outta this room i wanna answer!

Allis: *opens door*

Ivy: Garmadon!

Garmadon: Yes! HAHA Pythor!

Pythor: *Tackles Garmadon*

Rayna: Hehehehe love it!

Allis: Now who's more powerful? Zane or Lloyd?

Rayna: *glares at all the contestants*

Cinder: Lloyd!

Dolli: Lloyd!

Rye: Zane...

Rayna: locks Rye and Mewto in a dark room where 'The Conjuring' is playing*

Ivy: *gulps* Lloyd!

June: Lloyd

Cole: Hey guys i brought Ice cream if anyone wants in!

June: *takes the ice cream an trips Cole over*

Cole: Come on June! Was that really necessary!

June: No but it was funny!

Desdemona: Yeah that sure was Funny Rye...

Rayna and Kai: *giggle and snicker*

Cole: KAI! YOU'RE SO DEAD! *runs after Kai*

Rayna: *laughs so hard she cries* OH How entertaining when chaos runs wild!

Allis: Come on Ray *opens the door to let Rye out*

Rye: Rayna! You're so DEAD-

Allis: Woah woah woah Rye! Ray's Lloyd's girlfriend. This just proves she loves him ok! Calm down!

Mewto: I'm keeping an eye on Rayna!

Rye: Hmph *pouts*

Allis: Now who's the best at Fist to Face 2? Jay or Kai?

Cinder: Kai!

Desdemona: Jay!

Ivy: Jay

Rye: Kai

Dolli: Jay!

June: Kai

Rayna: Looks like we have a tie...

Kai: No Way! I beat Jay thousands of times on Fist to Face 2!

Jay: I beat you a Million times on that game!

June: Liar! Liar! Pants on fire! *teases June as Kai sets Jay's pants on fire*

Jay: AHHHHHH! COOL IT OFF COOL IT OOOOOOOOFFFFFF!

Nya: *splashes Jay with water* Really Allis... you can at least have a show without hurting anybody in it!

Rayna: Nobody got hurt now did they?

Jay: I got hurt!

Allis: You look fine to me

Rayna: Now, who's more scary? the Devourer? or Garmatron?

Rye: Devourer

Dolli: Devourer

June: Garmatron

Ivy: Devourer

Cinder Garmatron

Desdemona: Devourer

Allis: See oochie goodie everyone likes you~ awwwww who's a good boy ,huh, who's a good boy! *rubs Devourer's underbelly*

Rayna: UGH! Allis!

Allis: OH! Sorry...

Rayna: My turn to take the spotlight!

Allis: No! it's still my turn!

Rayna: You kept on asking the questions!

Allis: I'll let you have a turn!

Rayna: YOU HAD TOO MANY TURNS! *eyes turn black and dark orbs form on her hands*

Allis: Do we really have to fight about this! *eyes turn white and light orbs form on her hands*

Lloyd: Now now, let's just stay calm and why don't i ask the question this time...

Allis and Rayna: *pout as eyes turn back to normal and the orbs dissapear*

Lloyd: SO... Who's more successful in taking over ninjago? Overlord or Devourer

Rye: Overlord

All the guests: Overlord

Lloyd: ok then... Rayna your turn

Rayna: *spits tongue at Allis then kisses Lloyd*

Allis: Bleck!

Rayna: Ok girls! Who's likely to be Allis' boyfriend?

Allis: WHAT?!

Cinder: Well... how are we supposed to know? there aren't really any obvious options...

Rayna: Here are your options. Cole, Zane or Morro?

Rye: Zane

Cinder: Morro

Ivy: Cole

Desdemona: Morro

Dolli: Morro

June: Morro

Allis: Really...

Rayna: Speaking of boyfriends, where _is_ Morro?

Morro: Did someone call?

Rayna: Do you have a crush on Al-

Allis: *instantly covered Rayna's mouth*

Morro: Excuse me, who?

Rayna:*Pushes Allis away* Allis?

Morro: I like her as a friend *blushes*

Lloyd: Bro, you're blushing

Allis: *turns and blushes*

Everyone: Ohhhhhhhhh~

Morro: Ok ok i kinda like Allis...

Allis: can i say it hun?

Morro: *sigh* fine...

Rayna: Say what?

Allis: Morro is taking me to see 'the fault on our stars'

Rayna: Ohhhhhhhhhh~ So you two are dating? Enjoy!

Allis: It is _not_ a date...ok fine, we're dating.

Morro: *takes Allis' hand and tugs her to his new ride*

Rayna: Ha! Knew it. Anyways, that's it for now. See ya next chapter. Bye! *takes Lloyd's hand and runs out of the building*


	9. Author's Note

**I know you're all excited to see the next chapter of 'Injago Interview', but it seems i've been caught up with schoolwork and i've run out of ideas Y_Y. This is a great opportunity to give me your ideas for my fanfiction! I'm open to any new characters and suggestions including funny quotes and stuff... Hopefully i can finish off my work and continue with my fanfiction! Luvsies!**

 **Sincerely: ~Allis~**


	10. Allis Leaving

Rayna: Hey Alli what are you building?

Allis: A story jumper

Rayna: What's that?

Allis: It'll lets me jump into other stories, books or Tv shows!

Rayna: cool!... So you're gonna leave this show?

Allis: I promise i'll come back sometime... plus you can take over!

Rayna: Ok Alli... Just be careful kk

Charolette: ALLI YOU'RE LEAVING?!

Allis: Sorry but this is my ticket to a new world!

Charolette: But i didn't go on any shows or stuff...

Allis: You'll be with my sis...

Charolette: But i want to do the show with you...

Allis: I promise i'll come back :) *Adds the last piece and jumps in*

 **Sorry about the leave of Allis guys but i've run outta ideas for this story! I pinkie promise that i'll come back ok. Feel free to gimme any ideas on new characters and stuff.**

 **Sorry - Allis**

As Allis jumps inside the story jumper, Rayna and Charlotte hear Allis' voice crack in a speaker next to the computer. Rayna fixes up the radiation and until they hear Allis' voice clearly,

"G-g-guys? is anyone there? h-hello?"  
cracks Allis' voice

"yeah sis we hear you, but, how can u hear us?"  
asked Rayna

"you really think i'd leave without a plan to come back! WOW"  
laughs Allis on the speakerphone

"Allis! YAY!"  
cheered Charlotte

"reaching my first destination... Star Wars Rebels!"  
announced Allis through the radio


	11. Taking Over

**Hai Gais! I'd like to thank you all for your support in this story so i decided to bring back a bit of the fun by adding my bff's OC. Also, MY ASSESSMENTS ARE OVER! *throws confetti everywhere* That gives me more time to write more on this and Star Wars Rebelles! Hope you all enjoy this new chapter of Ninjago Interview!**

Pim: *looks through papers* I don't know how to do this...

Catty: It's a simple good morning like in the regular show

Kai: Yeah this isn't the regular show. We're all people.

Cole: Except for me! I'm a ghost for cryin out loud!

Pim: Go on cry out loud!

Pythor: Why did Allisssss put you in charge?.

Catty: Because we're awesome!

Scales: You mean awessssome assss in weird?

Pim: Shut up! *shoots Scales with bazooka*

Catty: plus that seemed like you said ass instead of as.

Nya: You two know how to run the show?

Catty: Of course we do! We're pros at this!

Jay: Really?

Pim: It's as easy as operating a robot!

Zane: *opens circuit box*

Catty: Ah! He is a robot!

Zane: I'm still exploring my circuit box

Pim: Ooooookayyy...

Catty: *woof*

Pim: *quack*

Catty: *meow*

Jay: Are we really doing this now?

Pim and Catty: SHHHHH!

Kai: *neigh*

Cole: *roar*

Nya: *turtle sound* *turtle sound*

Jay: What the heck?

Nya: What else sound does a turtle make?

Pim: Blurp?

Catty: *laughs hysterically*

Kai: You're both crazy

Cole: I agree...

Pim: *glares at Cole and Kai*

Catty: *slaps Cole and Kai on the back*

Cole and Kai: T_T

Everyone: *laughing*

Allis: Gu... Hey... Get m... PIM...

Pim: Alright Alright... don't get your bustums in a twist

Allis: Thank you Pim... I GOT A LIGHTSABER!

Catty: *lowers down the volume* Can't hear you Alli!

Allis: *makes punching souonds*

Pim: Don't be rude Catty!

Catty: Well who cares we run the show and she's-

Pim: *cranks up volume*

Allis: YOU GUYS DON'T EVEN WATCH MY SHOWS!

Catty and Pim: 0_0

Allis: GET OUUUUUT!

Pim and Catty: *run into the rubbish outside*

Allis: Who wants to be in charge of the show?

Kimcr: Allis, if you don't mind can I run the show today?

Allis: I suppose there's not many people willing to so yeah go for it!

Kimcr: In the reviews we saw some dares from iLOVEurstorys (that's her name in Wattpad)

Allis: Hehehe...

Kimcr: First dare goes to Kai

Kai: *tries to creep away*

Cole: *grabs Kai* Where are you going?

Kai: NOO! I hate these kinda dares!

Kimcr: Kai we dare you to go extreme tubing!

Allis: Ohhh~! Yeah!

Kai: *swiftly runs away* NEVER IN THIS WORLD AM I DOING THAT!

Kimcr: Someone go get him please?

Cole: On it! *runs after Kai*

Kimcr: Next dare goes to Ivy...

Ivy: Yay I'm ready!

Kimcr: For the rest of the chapter don't eat candy...

Ivy: ...

Kimcr: *waves hand in front of Ivy*

Ivy: *dashes out of studio stashing away candy*

Kimcr: I guess she'll be busy for a while.

Allis: She never gives up candy.. like ever..

Kimcr: and this last dare goes to Jay

Jay: *jumps in with swag glasses* I'm ready for anything!

Nya: Please tell me those swag glasses are plan B.

Jay: Of course not Nya! What a stupid thing to think...

Nya: *glares at Jay*

Jay: Not saying that you're stupid- i mean the thought was stupid not you- i take back what i said!

Allis: SHUT UP AND Get on WITH IT ALREADY!

Kimcr: Jay. I. We dare you to kiss another pillow.

Jay: Oh.. This shouldn't be that bad..

Desdemona: Hold it right there Jay!

Jay: Oh no...

Desdemona: *grabs pillow and sticks on picture of Nya*

Jay: Really?

Kimcr: Awesome this just got interesting.

Desdemona: Gee no kidding..

Jay: *looks at the pillow*

Zane: I'm 90% positive he's not going to kiss it now..

Jay: Be quiet Zane you're not in this situation!

Kimcr: *whacks Jay's head into pillow*

Allis: Kiss it! Kiss it! Kiss it! Kiss it!

Jay: *Pushes away from pillow* I can't do it!

Allis: Then you have to say something mean to Zane.

Jay: *instantly kisses pillow and rushes out of studio*

Kimcr: Well that's the last dare for this chapter!

Allis: Time for truths!

Kimcr: Actually i was thinking of going on some more with these dares.

Allis: Fine fine. but lets bring in another reviewer!

Scar: *peeks through the curtains*

Kimcr: come on out Scar!

Scar: hey everyone!

Allis: Welp you two have fun I gotta go before i'm found out.. *exits screen*

Scar: I guess i'll be doing the dares this chapter right?

Kimcr: That's up to you.

Scar: ok i'm ready

Kimcr: Since you're the last person here we'll keep this as our last dare.

Scar: Get on with it already.

Kimcr: I dare you to go on a date with Pythor!

Scar: Woah! What!

Kimcr: You heard me! Go on he won't bite!

Scar: *nudges Kimcr hard* You owe me this one!

Kimcr: Hehehe! Have fun!

Zane: Well that's all for this chapter of Ninjago Interview! See you all soon!

Kimcr: I thought that was my line!

Zane: You were too slow..

 **Also excuse the shortness i only had enough time for a bit of writing..**


End file.
